mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Umario
Communicate with me! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Umario page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- YTRstarman3 (Talk) 12:19, January 23, 2013 Hello Umario. I heard you edited my 5 is Real page. Thanks for the edit! AndrewJr2011 (talk) 14:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... one of the main problems is commas. I can't believe it,it's him! (WRONG) I can't believe it, it's him! (RIGHT) Wow... that's a lot of badges Umario. And you've only been on for a month, it says... You're in 4th place in the badges! You must really be a fan of MM! 23:31, February 16, 2013 (UTC)AndrewJr2011 (talk) Umario, the next series that MM is probably going to do is The Cosmic Crystals 5, partnered with Starman3. It says it on Starman's page, but he'll probably take your ideas for another series after. -LL573 (talk) 12:11, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Your in the top 3! Mamma mia! 15:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC)AndrewJr2011 (talk) I got a message for you! Someone is trying to over take you! It's not me or LL, but... I'd see for myself if I were you. AndrewJr2011 (talk) No-one is taking over your computer... Your leaderboard status Facepalm 03:16, February 19, 2013 (UTC)AndrewJr2011 (talk) Here it is, your avatar. Hope you like it! :3 Can you, Umario, take over Kiddo and share your spot with MM? Who knows? Yes you did... AndrewJr2011 (talk) 11:11, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Wow how fast you editing until you got 2nd ranks. Congrats. P.S I saw you have 666 edits OMG. 0_0 Irham7762 (talk) 10:38, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Irham, Umario and I are among the only 5 people who got the caffeinated badge, and he got a lucky edit, for the 9000th edit, and I'm trying to get the Lucky Edit for the 11,000th edit :3 -LL573 (talk) 11:39, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I got the 10,000th edit AndrewJr2011 (talk) 16:38, February 22, 2013 (UTC) You should add the "Front of Umario" picture as your icon 22:49, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Guess who the last comment was -LL573 (talk) 22:50, February 26, 2013 (UTC) I don't have to do that. I don't have a shared computer. Just me and my laptop, and my laptop is ill at the moment. AndrewJr2011 (talk) 21:52, February 28, 2013 (UTC) I made your first appearance in a monthly news video. AndrewJr2011 (talk) 16:01, March 2, 2013 (UTC) To see it, go on my channel and find Monthly News - March 2013 or go onto my Userpage. It will be in the recent video section. Thank you very much, AndrewJr! I'll go and check right away--Umario (talk) 04:43, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude! Here is your colour code. 8107EC20 FF00 8107EC22 0000 8107EC24 FF00 8107EC26 0000 8107EC28 FF00 8107EC2A 0000 8107EC2C FF00 8107EC2E 0000 8107EC38 FFFF 8107EC3A FF00 8107EC3C FFFF 8107EC3E FF00 8107EC40 FFFF 8107EC42 FF00 8107EC44 FFFF 8107EC46 FF00 8107EC50 0000 8107EC52 FF00 8107EC54 0000 8107EC56 FF00 8107EC58 0000 8107EC5A FF00 8107EC5C 0000 8107EC5E FF00 8107EC68 0000 8107EC6A FF00 8107EC6C 0000 8107EC6E FF00 8107EC70 0000 8107EC72 FF00 8107EC74 0000 8107EC76 FF00 8107EC80 C5A6 8107EC82 8300 8107EC84 C5A6 8107EC86 8300 8107EC88 C5A6 8107EC8A 8300 8107EC8C C5A6 8107EC8E 8300 8107EC98 FFFF 8107EC9A 8000 8107EC9C FFFF 8107EC9E 8000 8107ECA0 FFFF 8107ECA2 8000 8107ECA4 FFFF 8107ECA6 8000 To use it, just set up Project 64 and open up a Super Mario 64 ROM. Make sure you have Hide Advanced Settings UNCHECKED. Then press Ctrl+C to open up the cheats. Right-click and select Add Cheats. To keep your Cheats nice and tidy, put all the colour codes into groups. To put them in groups, do this: Colour Codes\Umario . That is for your colour code. You will find it under the category: Colour Codes. Put any other colour codes in there. If you have a Mac... I have no idea how to use a Mac and you should go online to find out how to install a cheat from there. AndrewJr2011 (talk) 21:10, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, dude! BTW, what is a mac and where did you hear of it?--Umario A Mac is a type of computer. You shouldn't buy it. It dies out in 5 minutes. AndrewJr2011 (talk) 20:36, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Umario,do you want all stuff I will give to you? Here it is. Wiki Planner,Collector,Art Lover,Curator,Designer,Addicted,Wiki Life (hard!),Wiki Hero!(to 2014!!!) You Must Defeat MarioMario54321 by earning all badges!!SuperMarioBros99thx XD (talk) 12:54, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay, well what do you want your Super and Ultra Forms to be called? -LL573 (talk) Hey UMario, just to let you know, these points and badges are not meant for competition of who would get the most of them. It's just awards for helping the wiki. You should not edit a lot of pages only to get points and badges. No offense, but I think your current avatar is a little disturbing... That's Kiddy's favorite thing to watch. She (>:D) wanted to share it with the whole wide world. -LL573 (talk) 15:51, March 17, 2013 (UTC) do you want curator badge? It's good if you want it :D SuperMarioBros99thx XD (talk) 06:59, March 21, 2013 (UTC) you may have your own counterparts: Star - Ustario 4D - Uquario SuperMarioBros99thx XD (talk) 23:38, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey did you do anything with my wiki friend LL573? Is he "Dude"? However,you can't block me because you ARE not admin yet.SuperMarioBros99thx XD (talk) 07:36, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Sent a message to Kiddo about the vandals. DD54321 05:19, March 31, 2013 (UTC) THIS DUDE IS KNOWN AS KING OF THE WIKI. BOW DOWN BEFORE HIM! Regrettably, I am Wildluigi7777. I don't regret that I am that account, I regret that I can't get the password back. Wild Knight (talk) 14:16, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ^ A sign Emiga is starting to be a nice person. Check the vid on youtube and it's comments DD54321 13:40, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Nope DD. the swearing part was bad. And after he got blocked.....well, Emiga needs to grow up already--Umario Hey Umario, I'll join The Kiddy Stoppers and stop trollers. Mariofan22 (talk) 15:09, April 10, 2013 (UTC)Mariofan14 Okay. DD54321 15:18, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Dude.... You think we need permission for having counterparts? If we needed MM54321's permission, that would be going up against half of what MM54321 said in Into The Fourth Dimension -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 12:12, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Well looks like I win, you are safe from trolling. Well are you recruiting for more people? Cause I could do it.--Elliot12343789 (talk) 16:35, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Back from school! Crap, another vandal! lt seems to be a copycat of you. l'm gonna help you un-do everything he have done and tell Kiddo. Presstartoplay (talk) 12:02, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh, he was already blocked, good! Presstartoplay (talk) 12:07, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I wanna help you guys out, even if I'm new here Cosmopolis280 (talk) 20:50, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Kiddy-the-dragon6 is on the loose!!! Bionicle fan1395 (talk) 09:29, April 25, 2013 (UTC) KIDDY7 IS HERE!!! PLEASE DO SOMETHING!! Bionicle fan1395 (talk) 09:54, April 26, 2013 (UTC) This is my very first time stopping Kiddy!Cosmopolis280 (talk) 09:58, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Just undid Kiddy's silly edits again. This time, instead of deleting all info, he added nonsense info.Cosmopolis280 (talk) 09:56, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I would like you to make a luigi that wears a black hat and overalls, and a white shirt. The character name is my name. But that is up to you.--Elliot12343789 (talk) 16:27, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Come to my chat group if you want http://xat.com/The_Presstartoplay_Crew Presstartoplay (talk) 07:29, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Am I still a member of the Kiddy Stoppers? (Sorry, I've not been on MM54321 Wiki for a while, I was busy with school and homework)Cosmopolis280 (talk) 03:54, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Are you an American? Cosmopolis280 (talk) 03:53, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Are you an American? Cosmopolis280 (talk) 05:57, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I'mma make you a Paper Mario icon. -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 20:23, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Done! -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 20:38, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Please check out my lastest blog if you are able. It's an important announcement. Cosmopolis280 (talk) 06:07, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I haven't been on the wiki for a while, but congrats on over 3,000 edits! Cosmopolis280 (talk) 04:20, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Do you approve that the starman3 page has the category heros ''and ''anti-heros? One of the mods dylandylan whatever his face is says he'll block me if i correct the error...? Please respondNeilstar007 (talk) 05:21, July 7, 2014 (UTC) @NeilStar Have you seen any activity from him over the last year? Anyway, I'll speak for him: Yes, and all the other admins that are actually active would agree with me. -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 20:43, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Does anyone know where Umario is???GreenKnight123 (talk) 12:02, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Deletion of page So I came across a page called Umario is gay that admins strangely ignored, so I put on it, but because I'm not admin I can't actually delete it. Think you can take care of it? The Zog. (talk) 19:43, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Dude. He quit MM Wiki.Sweg-MarioFan5050 02:45, September 24, 2014 (UTC)MarioFan5050